


With You

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [50]
Category: Easy A (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Easy A is a romantic and slightly cheesy 80s movie by John Hughes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boom_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_queen/gifts).



Title of vid: With You  
Recipient: boom_queen  
Vidder: Rhea314  
Fandom: Easy A  
Music: Melt With You by Modern English  
Summary: In which Easy A is a romantic and slightly cheesy 80s movie by John Hughes.  
Content notes: No standardized notes apply  
Length: 01:49  
[Watch or download here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ipsqsa0x3gokbge/With%20You.mp4?dl=0)


End file.
